


Say You Won't Let Go

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Music [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, College, Falling In Love, Growing Old Together, Inspired by Music, Louis and Harry are so in love and you witness it as I take you along through this beautiful song, M/M, Married Life, Older Louis, Raising kids together, Say You Wont Let Go, True Love, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: It takes one night for Louis to realize he wants Harry for the rest of his life. It probably takes even less time for Harry to feel the same.





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for so long because this song is beautiful and I heard it and bam this fic popped in my head. I hope its as lovely as you want it to be and you enjoy it. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. And the song of course is Say You Wont Let Go by James Arthur. ENjoy babes xxx

**I met you in the dark**

**You lit me up**

**You made me feel as though**

**I was enough**

**We danced the night away**

**We drank too much**

**I held your hair back when**

**You were throwing up**

 

Louis shifts in his seat and unbuckles his seatbelt as Niall pulls onto the side of the road, parking the car.    
  
“Ready?” Niall smiles brightly, killing the engine and moving to get out. Louis nods with a matching smile and follows his friend out of the car. You can hear the loud music from outside, making Louis’ body hum in excitement. He loves parties, especially when they are parties that celebrate him bringing his Division 1 footie team to a national championship win for the third year in a row. He’s been playing since his freshmen year, and was voted co-captain his sophomore year, gaining the full captain title his junior year. They lost the national championship his freshman year, but since then they haven’t. He’s on cloud nine tonight. He played his last college game of footie, which makes his heart ache a bit, but knowing that he did what he set out to do in August, has him ringing with pride. 

He follows Niall up the steps and inside the loud footie house where him and six of his teammates, including Niall, all live. Him and Niall decided to let the other boys get the party into full swing and went out to celebrate with some ice cream before coming home to drink the night away. The house is dimly lit, the music loud and causing the floors to thump with the base. Niall salutes him, before he moves into the crowd, probably to find the boy he’s trying to win over - Zack, maybe Zayn or something. Louis laughs, finding his way to the kitchen to get a beer. A bunch of people clap him on his back and congratulate him, along with a few girls trying to gain his attention. It doesn’t work, he just wants a beer right now and then find a cute boy to flirt with. 

  
“Hey Louis!” He looks up at the call of his name as he pulls a beer from the fridge.    
  
“Oh hey! Niall is looking for you!” He calls back to the black haired boy. Louis sees the appeal and why Niall is so infatuated with this kid, he's very pretty to look at - just not his type.    
  
“Cool, I was coming to ask if he was here, but I'll go find him. Thanks, and congrats on your win.” Louis waves him off with a thanks, before turning around and finding a boy staring at him. The boy is stood in the corner of the counters, leaning and simply admiring. He flushes though, when he gets caught, and quickly looks away, taking a sip of his drink. Louis smirks, chuckling a bit. He doesn't recognize the kid, is sure he would if he had seen him before. The boy is stunning. He’s tall, his long legs wrapped in tight black skinnies, holes on both of his knees. His feet have sparkly gold boots on, and a simple black tee wrapping a small chest and large arms. His hair is long and curly, resting on his shoulders. Immediately intrigued, Louis moves across the floor, setting his beer down as he goes, and moving into the boy's space.    
  
“Hello darling,” he smiles, leaning next to the boy on the counter, body turned to face him and attempt to keep the boy in place without being too close and really locking him in.    
  
“Hi,” the boy flushes with a cute dimpled smile. 

“I’m Louis.” He nods, looking down at his solo cup,    
  
“Harry.” Louis smiles at the name, liking it and agreeing that it fits the boy almost perfectly. The silence caused the boy to look up and he giggles when he sees Louis simply looking and smiling at him. “Congrats on your win tonight.” Louis hums,    
  
“Thank you, so you do go here then? How come we’ve never met?” 

“I’m a year below you, and you ID at the door, so this is my first year being able to get in.” Louis nods in understanding. They only allow 21+ into their parties just so they don’t have to deal with underage drinkers, except they do let a few in. If you’re on the team it doesn’t matter the age, and if you’re a pretty girl or boy who is known to be with one of the guys on the team, you can usually get in as well. 

  
“Hmm, well maybe I should start manning the door. I would have let you in ages ago,” he decides. If he was at the door and Harry tried to get in without an ID, Louis for sure would have let him in and followed right after him. Harry flushes more at that and shakes his head with a giggle, sipping his drink.    
  
“What are you drinking?” 

  
“I’m not sure, but it isn't very good.” Louis’ face scrunches and he grabs Harry’s cup, bringing it up to sniff it. 

“Smells gross, c’mon. I'll make you something.” He sets the boy’s cup down, and reaches for his hand. Harry gives him it very easily and follows Louis. Louis leads him through all the people and starts bringing him upstairs. 

“Was this your way of getting me into your room?” Harry calls over the music and everyone talking. Louis chuckles and shrugs, pushing his door open, and shutting it behind Harry. It’s a bit quieter, so Louis doesn’t have to yell for Harry to hear him now.    
  
“I keep my alcohol in my room, but if I had known it was this easy to get you to my room, maybe I would have actually used it as an excuse.”    
  
“I’m not easy!” Harry pouts as he takes a careful seat on the edge of Louis’ bed. 

“That's not what I meant love,” Louis assures as he pulls open his mini fridge, “do you like apple?” Harry nods quickly, preferring fruity drinks over anything. “This will taste like a jolly rancher candy. It's crown royal and cranberry juice,” Louis explains as he makes them both one, before moving back to Harry and handing him one. Harry takes a sip and smiles brightly, 

“I think this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

“Good, now come be my partner for beer-pong.” 

  
“I’ve never played,” Harry admits as he stands and accepts Louis’ hand again, following him from the room.    
  
“I'll teach you babe, don’t worry.”

 

_____

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis frowns and pulls Harry in between his legs. He’s sat up on the counter in the kitchen, a bit tipsy. Harry however, is passed tipsy, seeing as he had to drink a lot during the game.

“For what?”    
  
“Making us lose, I'm not very coordinated,” Harry hiccups. Louis chuckles, and rests his hand on the small of Harry’s back, keeping him close.    
  
“You didn't make us lose love, you did fine. I had fun!”

  
“You were sinking all of them and I couldn't get  _ one _ !” 

  
“You tried, and that's all that matters. Now stop, we don't pout over drinking games.” Harry nods, resting his hands on Louis’ thighs, drawing a pattern with his finger on one.    
  
“Can we dance?” 

“To this shitty music?” Louis groans.   
  
“Please,” Harry begs, “you’re the captain. Can’t you get them to play something else?” 

  
“You're right,” he decides and carefully moves Harry away so he can get down, “come love, let's dance.” 

Thing is, Harry is actually a good dancer. He’s a bit goofy and giggly, but he knows how to move his hips and even lets Louis’ twirl him. Their amongst a bunch of girls who are dancing together or with other boys, but Louis isn’t paying them any attention - even if he gets bumped into. His eyes are fully on Harry. Harry comes back into Louis’ chest after another twirl, and he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck.    
  
“I don't feel too good Lou,” Harry mumbles into his ear. Louis quickly moves so he can see Harry and finds him looking a little pale. 

“Come on love,” Louis says and quickly pulls Harry off the floor and towards the stairs. 

  
“Oh no,” Harry hiccups and quickly covers his mouth. Louis rushes into his room, he can tell that Harry already has a mouthful of puke. He slams the door shut behind them, and gets him into the bathroom where Harry rushes to the toilet and spits up what was in his mouth, quickly followed by more gagging and puke. He moves and tries to get comfortable as he continues emptying his stomach, and moving his hair out of his face. Louis moves over, bending down and placing a hand on his back, rubbing softly as he grabs Harry’s curls and holds it back for him. “I’m so sorry,” Harry mumbles when he gets a breather.    
  
“You’re okay babe, no worries,” Louis promises. He's had to do this before with many of the boys, and he definitely doesn't mind doing it for Harry - would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Harry finishes within a few minutes, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and reaching to flush the toilet. 

“This is so embarrassing.” 

“No, don't be. We’ve all been there,” Louis lies. He's never thrown up from drinking, but Harry has no reason to be embarrassed. “You need to get some rest. Who did you come with?” 

“Zayn.”    
  
“Mmmm, he's probably spending the night with Niall,” Louis explains and sits more comfortably on the floor. He pulls Harry so he can relax as well, leaning back into Louis’ chest. 

 

**Then you smiled over your shoulder**

**For a minute I was stone-cold sober**

**I pulled you closer to my chest**

**And you asked me to stay over**

**I said, I already told you**

**I think that you should get some rest**

 

**I knew I loved you then**

**But you'd never know**

**'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**

**I knew I needed you**

**But I never showed**

**But I wanna stay with you**

**Until we're grey and old**

**Just say you won't let go**

**Just say you won't let go**

 

Louis runs his hand up and down Harry’s arm and shoulder. The boy looks up, a bright smile on his face causing Louis’ heart to constrict. He’s never seen such a wonderful smile. 

“You could stay over,” Harry suggests. Louis smiles wide, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist to get him closer. He presses his nose against Harry’s shoulder, trying to hide how fond he genuinely is right now.

“You’re in my house love, not the other way round.” Harry giggles and shrugs,    
  
“Oops.” 

  
“You need to get some rest, c’mon.” He helps the boy up, and stands him in front of the sink and mirror, handing him a new toothbrush. Harry goes about brushing his teeth while Louis moves into his room to change. He does it quickly, worried Harry will be put off if he accidently walks in while he is changing. He joins Harry back in the bathroom and brushes his teeth as well, before bringing the boy to his bed and making him sit. He bends down, helping Harry out of his boots, before standing up. “Can I get you different pants? Sleeping in jeans isn't comfy.” 

“I can sleep in my boxers,” Harry suggests with a shrug. Louis nods, 

  
“Whatever you are comfortable with.” So Harry stands and strips from his jeans, before sitting back on his bed. Louis chuckles, moving around the bed and pulling the covers down so he can climb in. He gets comfortable before looking to Harry who is looking a bit shy. “C’mon love, I'm sure you love to cuddle just as much as me right?” Harry moves easily, climbing under the covers and letting Louis wrap an arm around him while he lays his head on Louis’ shoulder. Harry places a careful hand on Louis’ stomach, feeling warm and content. He hasn't laid in someone's arms in a long while. “What are you in school for H?” 

  
“Marine science,” Harry explains, “what about you?”    
  
“Business. What's the plan with that?” They end up talking until Harry drifts off at three in the morning. Louis drifts off soon after, his arm tight around the boy, never wanting to let go. 

  
  


**I wake you up with some breakfast in bed**

**I'll bring you coffee**

**With a kiss on your head**

**And I'll take the kids to school**

**Wave them goodbye**

**And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**

 

“Harry? Babes?” Harry groans, rolling over and dragging Louis’ pillow into his chest.    
  
“Times it? Why you up?” Harry grumbles into the pillow. 

  
“I got to get the kids off to school, it's Monday.” 

“I was suppose to do that,” Harry points out, rolling back over so he can peak at Louis. He watches Louis set a plate and mug down on the bedside table before he kneels on the bed, kissing Harry’s temple. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Harry is suppose to get up with the kids and get them ready for school. 

  
“I know, but I was already up. There's no sense in you getting up too. I made you breakfast though, and I want you to eat it before it gets cold. I’ll be back in fifteen.”    
  
“Make sure Matty has his football for practice, and Aspen doesn't forget her art project; it's due today.”    
  
“They got’em baby, no worries. Here, eat.” Louis grabs the plate, waiting for Harry to shift and sit up, his knees coming up as well to hold the plate. It’s a full breakfast with eggs, sausage, and toast. Harry thanks him, smiling brightly at his husband.    
  
“Are you bringing Madeline or should I turn the baby monitor on?”    
  
“She's up and already in her car seat, ready to join me. Relax for fifteen minutes would you?” Harry nods, sighing happily and taking a bite of the toast. “Bye babes.” Louis kisses his head again, moving to leave.    
  
“Louis!” He turns back, hand on the door and smiling at Harry in question. “I love you,” Harry says so genuinely that Louis has to turn back and go in for a proper kiss, cupping Harry’s cheeks. 

  
“I love you always,” he whispers, rubbing Harry’s cheek.    
  
“Bye,” Harry says softly, watching Louis hurry away, not wanting to be late. 

Louis hurries down the stairs, picking up the car seat that Madeline is happily babbling in. She's seven months now, and getting too big for Louis’ liking. Her deep brown eyes look up at him and she squeals in delight.    
  
“Hello my dove,” he coos. Harry and him went through the adoption process for this angel - Harry’s requests for this time around. They found a young girl who was distraught when she found out she was pregnant and immediately knew adoption was her best option. They got to be there for the birth, name her, and got to take her home two days after. The adoption closed and agreed that the young girl, Katie, would not like to see her after this - her choice. “Where in the world are your siblings?” Madeline just squeals more, offering no help, but Louis is left smiling fondly at her. She's amazing, has been since they brought her home. “Matty? Aspen? Time to go loves!” He heard the stomping shoes as they came running down the hallway, rough-housing and trying to beat the other to the door. 

“I win! Loser!” Aspen sticks her tongue out as she beats her twin brother to the door.    
  
“Asp, watch the words darling. I don't like that word, even if you did totally beat him. I mean, honestly Matthew, do you even run in footie practice?” Louis teases as he turns from his blushing daughter to his affronted son.    
  
“Dad!” he whines, “of course I do! Coach says I'm one of the best runners! Even you said it last week!” Louis chuckles and nods,    
  
“Yes, well you most definitely were the best runner at your game on saturday.” Matty grins in pride, grabbing his backpack and football next to the door, and hurrying out it after pushing his sister. Aspen grabs her things as well, rolling her eyes and holding the door for Louis.    
  
“Daddy, aren't you going to yell at him for pushing me?” she asks as if she's an innocent angel. Louis loves her, more than he could put into words, but she's no innocent - angel yes, innocent no. 

  
“Should I yell at you for pushing him so you could get to the door first?” He counters. She opens her mouth to say something before thinking better and sighing with a shrug,    
  
“That's true.” 

  
“Get in the car darling,” Louis chuckles, running his free hand over her head of hair. The twins were born by the help of a surrogate - Sarah. She was lovely, and had similar features to Harry; green eyes, dark curly hair, and tall, so they made the decision with her. Louis’ donated his sperm, she donated an egg and then she carried the babies for eight months and two weeks. Louis was delighted when he found out they were twins, happy to know he carried the Tomlinson twin gene. Raising them was a blessing, raising them with Harry was everything he wanted and more. Their eight now, standing tall and lanky - not yet filled out their bodies, light brown curly hair - Louis’ color, but Harry's/Sarah’s curls, and blue eyes. They were both stunning, and it frightened Harry to death. Louis wasn't worried too much though, Matty was a respectable young man and Aspen was so shy it hurt sometimes. 

He watches the twins climb in the car, Aspen sat in the passenger seat - it's her turn today, and Matty in the back behind Louis’. Louis walks around and pulls open the door, snapping Madeline’s car seat into place. He moves the mirror on the headrest so he can see her perfectly when he looks in the rearview mirror before climbing in as well.

“Dad, are you picking me up from practice or is papa?” 

“I’m picking up Aspen, so your father will probably pick you up. Depends on how long he is need down at the center today.” 

  
“Okay, can you remind him it's 6:30, not 6. I felt bad making him wait.”    
  
“He doesn't mind, I actually think he enjoys watching you practice. He comes home gushing to me about how good our little Matty is doing. He’s really proud of you M.” Louis looks in the rearview and sees his boy blushing, smiling down at his lap. 

“Thanks dad.” 

“Are you guys going to make it to my art show tomorrow? I have three pieces in it daddy!” Louis takes his eyes off the road for just a second, smiling at his daughter.    
  
“We wouldn’t miss it darling. Your father and I both informed work that we would be out for a few hours tomorrow afternoon, we even thought about pulling Matty from class so he can come as well. Would that be cool?”    
  
“Oh please!” Aspen begs happily at the same time Matty cheers,    
  
“Score! No math or english tomorrow!”    
  
“Make sure you don’t fall behind though Matt or-”   
  
“I know, no footie,” he groans. Louis nods as he pulls into the school, turning into the student drop off circle. He pulls over to the curb, putting the car in park and unlocking the doors. Matty hurries to get out, yelling a quick “love you, bye” before rushing to catch up with two of his friends and teammates. Louis waves with a laugh, watching Aspen take her time. She climbs from the car and Louis watches as someone calls her name. His eyes get drawn to a boy who waves at his daughter. Aspen blushes, waving back shyly before turning to look a.    
  
“Darling, who is that?” The boy is cute, and he seems to be waiting for her.    
  
“Sammy, he's in my art and math class,” she explains softly, trying to hide her red face.    
  
“He seems nice, and I think he's waiting for you.” She looks up again and the boy - Sammy - smiles softly, shoving his hands into his pocket with a small shrug. She smiles back and holds up her pointer finger to tell him just a second before looking back at Louis. 

“Daddy? Am I allowed to have a boyfriend?” Louis’ heart lurches at the question. Oh god, she's growing up.

“Uhm,” he mumbles, “is that who he is? Your boyfriend?” Aspen shakes her head, 

“No, not yet. B-but I do like him a bit,” she admits, a flush taking over her cheeks. 

“Okay darling, how about we talk about this at home tonight with papa?” She nods happily, checking once more to make sure she has everything before saying goodbye. “I love you angel, have a good day.”    
  
“Bye daddy, love you too!” She shuts the door, walking quickly to Sammy who smiles happily and starts talking as they turn to go into the school together. Louis sighs, shaking his head before looking to check on Madeline who is fast asleep. His heart pounding happily as he pulls away from the school. He has no clue how he got so lucky in life. 

 

**When you looked over your shoulder**

**For a minute, I forget that I'm older**

**I wanna dance with you right now, oh**

**And you look as beautiful as ever**

**And I swear that every day you get better**

**You make me feel this way somehow**

 

**I'm so in love with you**

**And I hope you know**

**Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold**

**We've come so far my dear**

**Look how we've grown**

**And I wanna stay with you**

**Until we're grey and old**

**Just say you won't let go**

**Just say you won't let go**

 

Louis sets the keys down by the door, placing Madeline’s car seat down as well as he carefully shuts the front door so it doesn't slam. He can hear Harry in the kitchen which makes him roll his eyes. Harry doesn't have to be to work till ten and it's barely past eight, he should still be in bed. Louis bends down, carefully unbuckling his little girl, and picking her up. She's still fact asleep, so she rests against Louis’ chest as he makes his way into the kitchen. Harry is at the sink, back to Louis as he washes the dishes from breakfast - dishes Louis’ was going to do. The radio is playing softly on the windowsill and Harry is singing along to Shania Twain’s  _ You’re Still The One  _ \- their wedding song. Louis smiles so happily, moving to place Madeline in the rock-a-baby they keep in the kitchen.    
  
“I was going to do those baby, you didn't need to get up and do them.” He looks up as Harry looks over his shoulder, smiling brightly. Louis stands up, smiling back as he looks him over. Harry looks so similar to what he did when they met eleven years ago. His dimples are still so prominent, his hair is cut now, but he looks just as handsome. Louis moves around the counter, turning the faucet off and taking his hand, “dance with me.” Harry doesn't need any convincing as he dances around the kitchen with Louis, singing the words to their wedding song to each other. When the song ends, Louis has Harry pushes against the counter, he's leaning into his chest, head craned so he can look up to the boy.    
  
“How were the kids?”    
  
“Good, Matty said you can come at six today and watch him practice a bit if you want.” Harry nods happily, running his hand up and down Louis’ back. “Aspen has a crush on a boy. His name’s Sammy. I said we could talk about a boyfriend tonight.”    
  
“Boyfriend!? She's eight!” Harry cries. Louis shrugs, reaching up to smooth the creases on Harry’s forehead.    
  
“It's all innocent. We can discuss it tonight.”    
  
“She's eight Lou. She doesn't need a boyfriend.”    
  
“I had my first when I was like two.”    
  
“Yeah, your thumb.”    
  
“Okay brat,” Louis chuckles, leaning onto his tiptoes to kiss Harry. “I love you.” Harry smiles in the kiss, humming happily.    
  
“Thank you for this life.” Louis pulls away to smile fondly at Harry, resting his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Thank you for all this love Lou. I'm so happy. I love you.”    
  
“I love you too baby, more than I thought it was possible to love.” 

 

**I wanna live with you**

**Even when we're ghosts**

**'Cause you were always there for me**

**When I needed you most**

 

**I'm gonna love you 'til**

**My lungs give out**

**I promise till death we part**

**Like in our vows**

**So I wrote this song for you**

**Now everybody knows**

**That it's just you and me**

**Until we're grey and old**

**Just say you won't let go**

**Just say you won't let go**

 

“Lou?” Harry whispers, his voice soft but broken. 

  
“Sh shh,” Louis hushes, running his thumb over Harry’s hand that he is holding. Louis is sat next to the hospital bed, watching his husband take deep breaths, them getting harder and fewer as the time doesn’t stop.    
  
“I-I’m scared Lou.” Louis’ heart aches at the words. He's scared too, but he doesn't want Harry to feel like that, not now.    
  
“Don't be.” Harry’s face breaks though, and he shakes his head as a few tears fall onto his cheeks. Louis slowly stands, not able to move as quickly as he use to. It takes him a moment to get onto the bed with him, but finally he has Harry in his arms. 

“I’m scared-” Harry says again, a cough interrupting, “of not being with you.” Louis shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head. He's mostly bald now, only a few grey hairs on his head. He’s thinner now as well, but age hasn't made him any less beautiful. 

“I’m alway with you. I’m always going to be right next to you.”    
  
“What if- what if I can't find you up there? What if heaven is so big, we don’t find each other?”    
  
“Harry, I would walk this earth thousands upon thousands of times until I found you. You will not be up there without me, okay?”

“We promised till death we part, but- but we didn't say anything about after,” Harry whimpers. 

  
“I’m telling you now my love. Listen to me, I will be up there with you. You will not be without me, my love.”

  
“What if I go before you Lou? What if? It's so hard for me to breath babe. I can't anymore.” 

  
“You are my everything Harry. Your last breath, is my last breath. I’ll be there.” Louis promises. He can’t imagine breathing on this earth without Harry, and he knows he won't have to.    
  
“What about the kids?” Harry sniffles, “Madeline will be so distraught.”    
  
“We saw this coming baby, they knew. They will be okay, we raised them so well.” Harry nods at that, his eyes drifting shut. 

  
“I’m tired,” he admits. Louis nods, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his husbands warm lips.    
  
“I love you baby.”    
  
“I love you too Lou, always.”    
  
“I’ll see you soon my love.” 

  
“Soon,” Harry promises, hand tightening it's hold on Louis’. 

 

___

 

Harry looks around carefully. It's bright and warm. He turns to look behind him when he hears voices. There’s people all around him, walking around with huge smiles. Harry turns back, looking down at himself. He brings his hands up to look them over. The wrinkles have disappeared and his tattoos are back to normal, not looking distorted due to age. He's young again, but his left hand still has a wedding band around it. 

  
His head snaps up when he hears a whistle and,    
  
“Damn baby, look at you!” Louis is stood in front of him, young as well - twenty three if Harry had to guess. Harry giggles even as he starts crying. Louis moves into his space, wrapping his arms around the boy, “what are the tears for my love?”    
  
“I didn't- I wasn't sure if you were here with me.”   
  
“I’m here,” Louis promises, pulling back to kiss him quick. 

“What about the kids?” 

“They will be okay,” Louis assures once more. He moves, shifting into Harry’s side before point down. Below them Harry can see all three of their kids sitting in the waiting room, tears falling down their cheeks. Their surrounded by family, Aspen’s husband Brandon, Matty’s long term girlfriend Mia, and Madeline’s girlfriend Leah, along with their cousins and aunts. The site breaks Harry’s heart. 

“But look,” Louis points again and it's a calendar. It's a family calendar - their family - and it's full of upcoming news and dates. Apparently Matty and Mia will be expecting a baby soon, and Madeline will be getting promoted, along with Aspen celebrating her three year anniversary. “Look how amazing they will be. We get to see it all.” Harry nods, wiping his tears as he squeezes Louis’ into his side. 

“I love you, thank you for never letting me go.”    
  
“I will always have you my love.” 

 

**Just say you won't let go**

**Oh, just say you won't let go**

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is a bit cliche and the death is unrealistic, but if the notebook can do it then I think I can too. What are your thoughts? Was it okay? I hope you enjoyed it loves xx


End file.
